


Heroes Drabbles

by KazunaRei



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst, Gen, I guess what do you call it when three of the same people are together from different time periods, Sort Of, Time Shenanigans, What do you call it when you move at the sametime and block people infront of you, how do i tag for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: Lilina ponders her impending future.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no it's a new fandom  
> Oh no I haven't touched my other stories in years  
> Oh no oh no oh no  
> . . .  
> Anyway been playing Fire Emblem Heroes and just this sort of hit me cause of the Day of Devotion story thing with Lilina and Hector and him realizing that he's fucking dead in her time and like bro  
> What if Lilina finds out before she goes back.  
> Like Val!Lilina is obviously the Lilina after Binding Blade  
> But like the first Lilina is before the game and I'm like galaxy brain story idea holy shit.  
> So have this I guess.

"Lilina?" She blinked eyes regaining focus to meet Roy's standing beside her. 

"Oh, hello Roy. Am I needed for something?"

"No, I was wondering where you were." He replied sinking onto the grass next to her. "Are you okay though? I had been calling to you for a few minutes."

"Oh," Lilina blinked again, surprised feeling her cheeks warm a bit. "I'm fine, sorry I didn't mean to ignore you." Roy's brows lowered slightly and he opened his mouth to ask her once more but a squeal made him look forward across the Aether Resort catching sight of a younger Lilina rushing through the grass and flowers being chased by Hector.

"Oh." He breathed his mind quickly realizing why she had been so spaced out. "Are you okay?" 

Lilina chewed her lip running a finger over the closed pages of the tome she meant to be studying. "I-I don't know." She admitted softly. 

Roy looked at the playing Hector and little Lilina. "Maybe you could ask . . ." He started hesitant but Lilina shook her head furiously, hair whipping from the movement. 

"No, no I-I couldn't." She rustled the pages of the book bending the corner and letting them slide back in place. Lilina didn’t dare to ask, she could picture the sadden expression that would come over her other self’s face. It was the last thing she wanted to do, to upset her like that.

Lilina wasn’t sure if she wanted to know anyway.

Even though it was all she could think about for the past few days. She looked at her father and younger self. The smaller Lilina’s smile bright and happy, cheeks flushed red as she shrieked dodging a grinning Hector’s half-hearted grabs. It seemed so long ago even though it’s been a week at most. 

From the moment the sun rose the castle had been in a state of activity for the Day of Devotion, every hero working together to set up games, make food, and gifts for each other. 

Lilina remembered clearly, she was with her father, her younger self, and Roy with two other heroes in one of the castle’s many rooms playing a tossing game when she heard a familiar twinkling laugh. Lilina looked back over her shoulder just in time to see another version of herself and Roy walking eagerly into the room with excitement on their faces. 

Until they saw Hector.

The new Lilina stopped her eyes going wide, lips parting in surprise; the glee on her face swiftly draining away along with color in her cheeks. Then she burst into tears. 

The sudden cry startled everyone in the room. They stared in shock and before anyone could breathe a word of concern to her she ran, one hand holding her dress the other pressed to her mouth stifling her sobs, Roy half a step behind her looking just as crushed. 

The reaction chilled Lilina to her very core. 

Why? Why would the sight of her father reduce her to tears like that? She looked up at her father seeing the worry and faint horror on his face as he gazed at the empty doorway. She couldn’t focus on the festival after that, her thoughts whirling even with Roy and her younger self trying to get her to play; her mind coming up with reasons.

Something clearly happened to Hector but what? Had he been injured by something? Had he fallen sick like Eliwood and was beddriden? Or could he be . . . 

Her mind skittered from the last thought, heart lurching. It made her want to cry eyes tingling with the onset tears. Surely it couldn’t be that, he couldn’t be gone. 

But that evening at supper the new Lilina reappeared walking into the large dining hall holding her Roy’s hand in a tight grip. Lilina just saw her out the corner of her eye as she turned to reaching for a drink. She watched as the other girl made her way towards Hector stopping just behind him staring as he wiped sauce from the younger Lilina’s cheeks. 

“Father.” 

He straightened up turning to face her. “Lilina,” They eyed each other, Lilina with wet eyes and quivering lips, and Hector with furrowed brows, a disquiet expression coming to his face. Then he sighed and opened his arms, “Come here, Lilina.” She immediately threw herself into his embrace pressing as close as she could face flush to his chest. Hector hugged her back cupping the back of her head with one hand wrapping an arm around her waist. 

Lilina’s breath caught her heart fluttering; her eyes flicking between the hugging pair and the other Roy with his melancholy smile and bright eyes. 

“You too, Roy.” Hector said gruffly, opening his arms once more. Roy blinked owlishly rocking in place before slotting himself beside Lilina. He promptly melted against Hector’s frame like Lilina burying his face in the older man’s chest when Hector hugged him too. 

The lord peered down at the teens clinging to him and his face crumpled misery suddenly etched in every line as he bowed his head. “I’m sorry.”

Lilina lost her appetite. She stared at her half eaten plate fighting back tears filling her vision, sniffling clutching her Roy’s hand when it curled around hers. She didn’t want to accept it but the way they gripped Hector, the solemn tone in his voice told her everything.

In the future, the near future, her father would be dead. 

And she didn’t know what she would do without him. 

Lilina knew that she would be expected to inherit the throne but she always figured she would take it when her father was ready to pass it to her. Just the thought of it being hers in a year’s time, the other Lilina didn't look that much older than her, made her chest feel tight. She knew she wouldn’t be completely alone; there would be others to help her settle, give advice for what needed to be done, and how to care for the country, not to mention Eliwood and Roy, but without her father could she really handle everything?

It’s been the two of them since her mother’s passing. Hector taking every chance he could to spend with her so she wouldn’t be too lonely between her lessons and his work. The thought of that coming to an end hurt too much. 

But it was something she’d just have to get used to. Something she’d have to accept. The world was unpredictable like that, Eliwood’s illness being a prime example. She thought about the time they’ve spent together; the walks through the garden, the trips to town, out in the training field practicing their respective skills, the dinners, the moments when they just sat together relaxing in the other’s presence. 

Lilina wouldn’t have those moments any longer in the future. She blinked back tears rustling the tome’s pages again. 

“Lilina?” Roy took her free hand squeezing. He gave her a reassuring smile. “I won’t let you go through that on your own.” 

“Roy . . . I know you won’t but-”

“I can’t be there all the time, but if you ever need me, never hesitate to send for me.” 

Lilina stared at their joined hands her thoughts turning back to the other Lilina and Roy. They were inseparable, always together, if they could manage it. It was as she thought, the reassurance that she could count on him and his father, it made her heart lighter. She squeezed his hand back. 

“The same goes for me.” She smiled, “If you need anything you only need to ask.” Their smiles grew wider as they stared at the other. 

“Other Lilina~!” Lilina jumped turning to face her young self.

“Oh yes little me?”

“Let’s play!” She chirped tapping the older girl’s shoulder. “You’re it!” And rushed off giggling happily. 

“Ah,” Lilina stared after her surprised but rose when the other girl waved back chanting, ‘You can’t catch me~!’ She huffed and charged making little Lilina squeal and run. 

She passed her father. Hector smiled at her then gave Roy a slightly narrow-eyed look. Lilina giggled not letting her mind stray to the thought that he wouldn’t be around to glare overprotective at any male that got too close to her. Maybe it was wrong that she wanted to ignore it but her father was here. He was also back home, confusing thought that it was, most likely fretting over her disappearance. She still had time to make more memories with him. 

Worrying over a coming future would do no good; she would rather live in the now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unintentional waltz in the hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love dancing with a stranger when you need to get somewhere. Though I guess the heroes wouldn't think themselves strangers to each other. They do have to work to together at some point. Eh anyway here's this I guess I'm not sure where I got the idea for it but whatever brain you do you.

Seth woke when the first rays of the sun touched his face. As always he sat up taking in his surroundings doing a mental count in his head. It's been about three weeks since he was summoned to Askr. Three weeks since he last saw Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim. Seth could only hope they were well without him there. At least until they were summoned here then he could continue his duty to watch over them. 

He put the thought to the side pushing the blankets and sheets from over his legs and rose to do as he did back in Renais. Seth checked his armor before changing into it then made his way to the dining room to have a light breakfast to stave off the largest part of his hunger. Then Seth made his way to the training field greeting other knights that rose with the sun and began drills. Afterwards he washed the sweat and dirt away, ate a more filling breakfast then set out to find the summoner. It was late morning not quite the start of the afternoon so there was a chance she would be still sleeping, tactical genius she may have been, it didn't stop how lazy she could be.

Seth made his way towards the West end of the castle; there he knew it was where the summoner slept. It didn't take long for him to reach that end of the castle. A few minutes of walking down the halls Seth found her standing at one of the windows, hands on the sill staring out. 

He cleared his throat. "My lady Summoner, good morning." 

She turned looking in his direction lifting the hood of her robe enough that he could see the bottom rims of the glasses she wore.

"Oh, good morning Seth." She replied voice barely above a murmur still tinted with sleep. The Summoner stepped away from the window. "I summoned Eirika last night."

The question on his lips died as he blinked surprised. "Ah is that so?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded head bobbing once. "Still no luck with Ephraim though." Her lips pursed as she said it and Seth inwardly winced; had he been bothering the summoner by constantly asking for the prince and princess to be brought here. 

"I beg your pardon."

"Hm?" She made a confused sound head tilting.

"For constant inquiries for the prince and princess."

"Oh," She waved a hand about. "It's fine. You're not the first and won't be the last." 

Even so it was slightly unbecoming of him. Well at least now there was no need for him to keep asking. With the princess here he could focus some of his attention to her. "Do you know where Princess Eirika is?"

The summoner shrugged body beginning to turn but she paused as though realizing he needed more than that as an answer and said, "I dunno. I summoned her the night before and showed her an empty room she could stay in." She tipped her head back humming, "It's uh the third hall from the library, the one near the kitchens at the back of the castle, fifth room on the right, I think."

"I see," Seth bowed. "Thank you My Lady Summoner."

"You're welcome!" She chirped lips curling in a tiny smile. She turned moving back to the window staring out. 

Seth turned and made his way back down the hall mentality going over the map of the castle he made in his head to get to the area in the quickest way. His feet were on autopilot as he walked peering out outside just in case he could spot Eirika out in the many yards that surrounded the castle. His head swiveled left and right eyes swiftly taking in the scenery hoping to catch a flash of light blue, red, or gold. On one of the sweeps he noted there was someone ahead at the other end of the hall walking up the same side he was on. Seth moved left and continued scanning outside the windows before coming to an abrupt stop. A knight in pale blue armor blinked at him looking as bemused as Seth felt. Seth quickly realized at some point the other male must have moved to avoid him, perhaps the same time that he did.

They stared at each other for a moment then spoke, "Excuse me." And moved to the right together. 

Again the two froze blinking confused and intoned, "Pardon me." They both shifted to the left blocking each other once more. 

The gaze leveled at him was incredulous. Seth was sure he looked just as disbelieving. They stood in place for a moment then moved right, left, back to the right, and left again. 

Still somehow they blocked each other. 

Seth held himself stiffly waiting for the other knight to move and quickly realized that he was standing just as still waiting for Seth to go. 

"Please go ahead." Seth gestured to the side. The other knight blinked and shook his head.

"No, you go please." He nodded head tipping to the empty space next to him.

"It's fine, please."

"No, I insist. I do not wish to hold you up much longer." For a minute they stood trying to get the other to move on before the futility of it came over them and lapsed into silence staring at the other. 

Seth shifted in preparation to move but noted the other knight was doing the same and froze hoping he would continue but the other male stopped as well. Again they stared blankly at each other in disbelief. Seth's mind whirled at the situation he was in; he had never dealt with something like this in his life. Perhaps their reflexes to never let an enemy pass choose the worst time to come up. Even though this knight was no enemy, his body worked against him blocking the other.

Instincts could be such a bother at times. 

They peered at each other brows slightly furrowed then raised a hand reaching for the other's shoulder but only managed to somehow link their fingers together. 

Seth's face blazed hotter than he thought possible. The other knight looked just as flustered cheeks red. They jerked their hands free and moved in sync: right, left, right again, left, right, left. Seth was seconds away from throwing courtesy to the side and simply telling the other man _just stay still_ when giggling filled the air behind him.

One of those giggles sounded familiar.

Seth looked over his shoulder and sucked in sharply. "Princess Eirika!" 

His princess squeaked in response a hand pressed to her mouth as she tried and failed to muffle her laughter. At her side stood a girl shorter than her clutching her arm giggling just as hard her short twintails bouncing with her hilarity. 

"Lady Lissa!" The other knight voice was full of dismay and it made the younger girl come forward to take his hand.

"Sorry. Haha sorry sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but . . ."

"You two, you looked quite silly." Eirika came over as well taking Seth's arm. He looked her over with a critical eye. 

"Are you well princess?"

"Just fine, Seth. It was a bit disorienting being pulled here but I've recovered after sleeping." She pat his arm reassuringly. "How are you?" 

"Quite well."

"You haven't been worrying too much?"

"I have worried for you and the prince for as long as I have been here." 

"Ah I thought as much." Eirika didn't look surprised. "Well I would say not to worry anymore but with us here and Ephraim home, you won't be doing much relaxing."

"Not at all," Seth sighed. "I imagine the prince is now tearing through the country searching for us."

"Yes, more than likely." Eirika nodded. "We can only hope it's still in one piece when we return."

"Indeed." The prince could be tactful when the situation called for it, but sometimes he tended to act first, lance in hand, then ask questions later. Even though he said he wouldn't bother the summoner any longer maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask if it was possible for the prince to be brought here as soon as possible. For the country sake at least.

"Have you eaten princess?"

"Yes, with Lissa. She's been kind enough to show me around the castle." Eirika flashed the girl a smile receiving one back.

"It was no problem! Wanna keep going?"

"Ah if you don't mind, I'd like to go with Seth." 

"No, it's cool. You want to spend time with him right?" 

Eirika dipped her head nodding. Seth tried not to notice the flush that came to her cheeks. He cleared his throat, "Where would you like to go, princess?"

"Oh Lissa was telling me about a floating island that hovered about the castle."

"The Aether Resort," Seth peered out the window up at the sky. The island moved around the castle slowly through the day; if he was right it should be on the south side of the castle. He said so to Eirika and she perked up.

"Ah would that be near the training fields where the stables are?"

"Yes."

"How lucky, Lissa showed me that area after we ate." Eirika tugged at his arm. "Let me lead please, Seth. I need to get used to traveling around."

"As you wish princess." He inclined his head. 

"Thank you again for helping me Lissa." 

“You’re welcome Eirika. If you need anything I’ll be happy to help!” Lissa beamed swinging her knight’s hand cheerfully in her grasp. Eirika gave her another smile and stepped forward pulling Seth along. Lissa moved as well with a bounding skip. 

“Oh!” “Ah!” The girls jerked to a stop blinking owlishly at each other. “Sorry!” Eirika stepped to the left just as Lissa did. “Oh . . .” The two stared then broke down into giggles, Eirika leaning on Seth and Lissa slumping over an arm wrapped around her waist. 

The two knights blinked at the girls then each other and shook their heads. Seth walked right tugging Eirika along as she caught her breath. 

What an eventful morning. 


End file.
